Dont Let Them Keep Us Apart
by DrarryLover Malfoy
Summary: After what happened in forth year Harry is more out of this world than ever before and now Harry has found out that Draco is in love with him does he love the Slytherin back and if he does what will they do about Draco's father and Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

After what happened in forth year Harry is more out of this world than ever before and now Harry has found out that Draco is in love with him does he love the Slytherin back and if he does what will they do about Draco's father and Voldemort

All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I own nothing

**Your My World**

**Chapter 1**

Harry looked out his compartment window, watching the trees and lake zoom by. It was 5th year and Harry was for the first time not excited for school.

As the train moved by Harry grew tired, he hadn't slept all summer. He would always have nightmare of Voldemort killing anyone and the memory of his boyfriend dying right in front of him. His friends however didn't know about his feelings for men and didn't know how to tell them. E knew the looks on their faces would be horrifying.

Interrupting his thought the compartment door swung open "Potter" Draco Malfoy walked in over to Harry closing the door behind him. Harry stood immediately pulling out his wand "Watch it Potter I'm a prefect remember" the blonde said pointing at his badge watching as Harry lowered his wand "That's what I thought" Draco couldn't help but smile. He was close to Harry, to close.

"Malfoy" both boys looked to see Ron in the doorway with Hermione and Ginny behind him. "Get out"

The Slytherin sneered and turned to Harry before leaving.

"Are you alright Harry" Ginny said running to hug him.

"Uh… yeah will you excuse me" harry bumped pass them heading to the restroom messing with his robes to hide the embarrassing erection growing in his pants _'How did this happen? I can't be attracted to him… can I?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco looked around. _'Did he feel the erection'? _He walked into a bathroom _'What if he did? He looked incredible today as always'._

The door opened and Draco looked to see Harry standing there.

"What Potter"

"What did you do to me?"

"What are you-" Draco noticed the bulge in his pants. He had done that?

"I-I couldn't have done that"

"Well you did. How did you find out! It's hard enough knowing I am and then you go and do this"

"You're gay"

"Yeah I thought you knew isn't that why you got so close to- You have one to"

"Harry please don't tell anyone none of my friends know I'm gay and if my father-"

"I won't tell if you won't tell"

"Deal… Umm Harry-"

"Harry you alright in there!" Ron called opening the door

Draco ran into a stall as Ron came in. Damn Weasel always in the way. The Slytherin listened to the conversation then there was silence. Did Harry leave? Draco walked out of the stall to find that he was alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

To my followers I don't think I'll be finishing my other story I'm sorry but I hope ya'll like this one better I know I do


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been forever I'm sorry I've been really busy but I finally have a new flash drive so I can now write more. I had a question about Harry and Draco suddenly realizing they were gay in my fan fiction they've always been gay but now hormones are getting worst and they are getting closer together and are realizing there have feelings for each other. This one's short sorry but they get longer I promise**

**Chapter 2**

That night Harry sat by the fire as his friends laughed and talked about summer break. Harry on the other hand sat and thought about what Malfoy was going to say to him before Ron showed up. 'Does Draco like me' he thought 'Do I like him back'. Harry was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by Hermione.

"Harry what's going on you've been so distant since what happened with Malfoy on the train"

"I'm fine… really. I'm going to bed." Harry went upstairs and gathered his cloak and started back downstairs. He ignored what his friends were saying about him as he passed them to get to the door

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco was on his nightly Prefect Patrol in the Entrance Hall. He had sat down to take a break, all he could think about was Harry, he couldn't believe Harry was gay to and knowing that made Draco so happy happier than ever. The sudden sound of footsteps broke his thoughts. Draco pulled his wand and said "Who's there" he looked around but no one was there just footsteps growing closer "Reveal yourself" the footsteps stopped and Harry took off his cloak

"Chill out it's just me"

"What the-. You scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry, but we need to talk"

"Right"

"What were you about to say on the train, before Ron came in"

"Oh ummm… Nothing"

"Don't lie to me Draco"

Draco cringed at the sound of his name being said by his lover, also with a feeling of hard in his pants.

"Please don't do that

"What say 'Draco'"

"Damn it Harry"

Harry noticed that this turned Draco on so he kept repeating the Slytherin's name until Draco pulled his tie and kissed him hard but passionately, then pulled back looking at Harry shocked "I.. I'm sorry" and he ran down the hall not looking back as Harry stood stunned but smiling.

OoOoOoOoOo

Short I know but I promise if you stay with me it does get better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the beginning of lessons at Hogwarts and Harry far more distant than before. Draco Malfoy had kissed him last night and didn't know what to think.

Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast to find the blonde being annoyed by his 'girlfriend' Pansy Parkinson. As he sat in his normal spot facing the blonde the boys caught eye sight with each other, the boys refused to look away until Ginny came and sat beside him having him look away.

"Why were you staring at Malfoy"

"What? I wasn't I was looking at Cho"

"Oh…" Ginny got up and left

OoOoOoOoOo

On Harry's way to Potions Malfoy and his gang was walking right behind him. Even though Harry and his friends keep a far distant Harry could still hear the Slytherin's conversation

"Oh come on Draki, we've been together since 3rd year how long are you going to make me wait"

"If you don't respect my wish to wait Pansy then dump me, other than that shut up and drop it because you wont change my mind."

"Oh Draco what's wrong are you afraid to lose your virginity. Is little Pansy to scary for the Heir of Malfoy" Blaise Zanbini teased

"Why don't you shut it and leave me alone Blaise" Draco said running off almost knocking Harry to the ground

"Don't worry Panz I'll handle you tonight" Blaise said passing the trio of Gryffindor's

"I'm sorry to say it but I feel bad for Malfoy, he may be a git but he doesn't deserve to be treated like that by his friends or girlfriend even though she is a whore" Ron said

"Yeah. Come on before we're late" Hermione said

Harry ran in taking a seat beside Malfoy in the back as Ron and Hermione sat together. Draco had his head down not bothering to look up to see Harry sit beside him.

"I'm sorry about your friends Malfoy"

"Don't worry their Slytherins it what happen"

Then a door slammed and Snape walked in to begin his lecture

Draco passed Harry a note that read:

'_**I' m sorry for kissing you last night'**_

Harry looked at him and scribbled back:

'_**Don't worry about it. Honestly I actually liked it.'**_

Draco smiled and wrote:

'_**Meet me in the Entrance Hall tonight at 7 o'clock. Don't be late!'**_

Harry nodded and went back to barely listening to Snape.

'_This is going to be a long 2 hours,' _Harry thought _'but at least I'm near Draco'_

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco waited for Harry pacing back and forth in front of the Great Hall. It was 7:10, Harry was late or was he not coming. Draco was upset and about to go back to his Common Room when he heard footsteps. _He came!_

"Malfoy I'm sorry I'm late Hermione wouldn't leave me alone about homework an-" He was stopped by the most amazing kiss he'd ever had.\

"Come with me" Draco said pulling Harry's arm not giving him a choice but to follow

They went up one flight of stairs to a abandoned classroom it kind of looked like McGonagall's room with the cages and how the desk were lined up. Only difference was that there were spider webs in every corner.

"Why are we here" Harry asked looking at Draco who was locking the door and putting up silencing charms.

"I need to tell you something"

"Okay what is it?"

" I like you Harry. I have since 3rd year" Harry was silent. He didn't know what to say he wasn't expecting this. "Do you like me back"

"A little"

"Do you think we could make this work"

"I want to but Pansy-"

"Don't worry about her I'm only with her so my father doesn't find out I'm gay, I promise I wont even kiss her"

"Harry James Potter will you be my boyfriend"

Harry smiled at Draco "Yes Draco I will"

Draco ran to Harry and kissed him. Harry pulled Draco as he walked backward into a desk. Draco liked how his mouth was not the only being explored on his body as he felt Harry's hand get closer to his arse. Finally reaching the target Harry squeezed hard making the Slytherin moan loud. Draco played with Harry's hand from Harry's back to his thigh finding a half hard dick in the process. Draco played with Harry's head making Harry moan loud

"I want you Draco"

Draco smiled and reached to unbuckle Harry's belt as Harry did the same to Draco. They removed their robes and shirts leaving the ties. Draco took Harry and bent him over the desk. Draco licked Harry's entrance. Harry begged for more and Draco put two fingers inside Pushing deeper going faster and faster

"UH Draco please I uh need you in me!"

Draco took out his fingers and took hold of his dick and pushed inside. As the boys moaned together shouting each others names. Draco took hold of Harry's cock which was screaming for attention. As he massaged Harry's cock and pounded hard into Harry's ass listening to Harry's screams "Oh Draco I'm going to cum" and he did all over Draco's hand. At the sight of Harry's orgasm Draco came inside Harry

The boys fell to their knees panting fast catching their breath

"That was amazing Harry"

"Was that your first time"

"Yes"

"You did a great job for your first time"

Draco grabbed Harry's tie and pulled him into a kiss

"We have to go before our friends send out a search party"

"Yours might but mine won't. Crabbe and Goyle are to stupid to figure anything out and Blaise and Pansy are probably fucking."

"You know she's cheating and you still won't break up with her"

"I need her or else my father will find out"

"Find someone else."

"Who would date me? They're all afraid that Pansy will hex them if they even look at me."

"I see plenty of girls looking at you. Like the Greengrass girls, especially Astoria."

"They are like the horniest and clingiest girls in Slytherin, I would never see you."

"I'm sorry your stuck with that whore"

"I'm use to it. Besides I have you now"

Harry smiled and grabbed Draco's hand as they walked out the classroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry"

Draco kissed Harry and started for their own common rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Harry and Draco had Defense Against the Dark Arts. They shared this class every Friday and every Monday they would have Potions together.

As Harry walked into class and sat with Ron in they're usual spot Draco walked in with Pansy and his other friends. Pansy and Draco sat in the very back together away from everyone.

As the students talked, laughed, and playing with the Patil twins paper bird as it flew around the room when a woman in all pink with a toad like face came in and destroyed the bird by burning it with a spell.

She introduced herself as Dolores Umbridge the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and flicked her wand making books float by the tables setting one in front of each student. She informed them that this was how they would be learning without magic.

"We aren't going to be using magic" Ron said flipping through the books pages with a puzzled look on his face

"You wont need to use magic in my classroom my boy"

"But what if we need to defended ourselves for what's out there" Hermione said.

"There is nothing out there dear. Who do you think will attack children like yourselves?"

"Maybe Lord Voldemort" Harry said before Hermione could speak.

There was silence. Then the toad woman spoke "Now you all have been told that a certain Dark Wizard has returned… This.. Is.. A.. Lie!

"ITS NOT A LIE I SAW HIM I FOUGHT HIM!"

"Enough!"

"So Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord. I doubt my deceased boyfriend would do that." Harry stopped shocked from what he said. _'Did I just say that. What's Draco going to say he's probably disgusted with me'_

"Detention Mr. Potter tonight" Harry gathered his books and ran out

He was running to his and Draco's room. When he opened the door and walked in he found Draco already there sitting on their desk.

"How did you get here before me"

"I used your cloak to sneak out and a shortcut that's close to the classroom. Why didn't you tell me about Diggory."

"It never came up"

"Did you ever-"

"No I was 14 and wanted to wait"

"We can't keep secrets and hide things Harry"

"I'm not Draco. Cedric was my only other boyfriend"

Draco just nodded "Your friends freaked out. They're looking for you also"

"I doubt they're still m friends"

"They are Harry. Apparently Weasley's brother Charlie is gay and one of Granger's cousin is gay"

"I better go find them"

Draco walked over and kissed Harry then slapped him hard on the arm

"What was that for?"

"For getting detention on our night and over the weekend."

"What? She said only tonight."

"She told your friends to tell you that you have all weekend also for walking out"

Harry was furious. Then the bell rang and it was time for his free period, but Draco had Herbology. So they shared one last kiss and went their separate ways.

Harry went to the Common Room and was immediately attacked with questions by all 5th years. He ran to the dorms and sheltered his self from his friends.

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room with his friends since Harry got detention. Draco was bored out his mine and all he had to do was think about Harry as his friends commented and laughed about how he was a liar for believing that the Dark Lord had actually returned, but Draco knew Harry was telling the truth because Lord Voldemort was living in his home torturing his mother and forcing his father to be worst than ever before.

As Draco was in a deep thought Pansy surprised him with a kiss. _'How dare that whore kiss me while I was in deep thought.' _he notice her going for another and her stood up. "Stop it Pansy!"

"Why I thought you were my boyfriend!"

"I was till Monday. Now I'm someone else's"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"OH I CANT BUT YOU CAN! I KNOW OU AND BLAISE HAVE BEEN FUCKING BEHIND MY BACK!"

Pansy looked at Blaise "Draki-."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! FUCK YOU PANSY! YOUR NOTHING BUT A WHORE!

Pansy ran up to the girls dorms with tears streaming down her face

"Whoa Draco chill mate"

"MATE! MATE! I'M NOT YOU FUCKING MATE. IF YOU WERE MY FRIEND YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT THERE IS A REASON I WONT FUCK PANSY! YOU'D BE THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED TO TALK! YOUR NOT MY FRIENDS OR ELSE YOU ALL WOULD BE THERE WHEN I NEED YOU!" Draco had tears in his eyes and ran up to his dorm and cried his self to sleep. He knew he was going to hear something from his father about what he said to Pansy

The next morning Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and sat alone at the end of the Slytherin Table when he heard Harry and the Weasel come in and sit behind him, then Ron called him Draco turned and saw Harry with a depressed look on his face and no food in front of him. Ron said something but he didn't hear it. All he said was "What's wrong Harry?" Harry looked up but before he could say anything Ron got furious but whispered "Why did you just call him Harry? What the fuck are you playing at Malfoy?" Draco just ignored him again and wouldn't stop looking at Harry who again had his head down buried in his arms.

Suddenly a red whoosh broke his gaze. A red envelope was now laying in his lap. He knew it, but he didn't think this would be it. Weasley was laughing and Harry had a worried look. The envelope began smoking and everyone was looking at Draco. Then there was a explosion

"**DRACO MALFOY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW DARE YOU TREAT PANSY THE WAY YOU DID! WE RAISED YOU WAY BETTER THAN THAT! MALFOYS DO NOT CHEAT AND DO NOT TREAT WOMEN LIKE SHIT! IF YOU EVER TREAT ANOTHER WONMAN LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU WILL NO LONGER BE A MALFOY!"**

The letter ate itself and Draco ran away knocking Hermione down but apologized and started running again. He was so embarrassed, so he went to his dorm and missed all his classes and date with Harry. _'Harry he must be so mad at me for missing the date but I cant look Harry in the face now'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was now close to Halloween and Draco has missed a total of month of dates with Harry not counting the three weeks detention that he had with Umbridge. And Harry knew that him and his love were growing apart and Harry couldn't lose Draco. So he decided Monday afternoon during Potions he was going to get some answers.

That Monday Harry walked into Potions and sat in his seat beside Draco. Being they sat being the back no one noticed Harry's motion to put his hand on Draco's thigh. Draco liked this but knew Harry was just trying to torture him because he was mad about missing the dates so he pushed his hand away. Harry was upset about this and turned away from the Slytherin just as Snape was informing them of the project they were doing today and order them to work. Draco was already out of his seat gathering ingredients and Harry readied the cauldron.

When Draco came back he immediately began the potion, and Harry immediately began with questions.

"Why haven't you been to our dates"

"You were in detention."

"Yeah for three weeks not a month."

"I didn't know"

"That's BULLSHIT"

"Mister Potter, watch your mouth. 20 points from Gryffindor." Snape called

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Draco "I gave you letters telling you to meet me. Did you just ignore them"

"I was afraid you were breaking up with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I thought you found out Pansy kissed me I thought that was why you were depressed that day I got the letter. I didn't mean for her to Harry she caught me off guard when I was thinking about you"

Harry put his hand on Draco's and said. "I'm not about to lose you Draco."

Draco smiled at Harry then looked down at their hands and saw 'I must not tell lies' on Harry's hand. Draco grabbed his hand gently incase it would hurt the Gryffindor and said "What's this?"

"Nothing" 

"Don't lie to me Harry James Potter?"

"I'm fine" Harry snatched his hand away

Hermione was walking by when she heard Draco say: "Harry please you have to tell someone about this. What if the parents knew?" 

"I don't have parents Draco. And besides who would believe me I'm 'The Boy Who Lies remember"

"You have the Weasley's remember. And I believe you. I know he's back because he living in my house torturing my mom and me, especially when he talks about your death, that really hurts me Harry"

"He's living in your house… you haven't seen him right"

"No Mother wont let that happen"

"Good"

"Harry I love you please tell someone"

"I love you to but I can't"

Hermione gasped which caught the boys attention. "Hermione" Harry said

"Harry why didn't you tell me about Malfoy"

"I thought you would be mad and hate me"

"Harry I could never hate you"

Just then a black shadow was over Hermione. It was Snape. "Miss Granger, you are to be working on the project NOT socializing in my class det-"

"Wait Professor," Draco interrupted "she wasn't socializing I was asking her for help. You cant take points off the Gryffindorks for my idiot mistake of asking for her help."

"Right. Back to your seat Miss Granger." and off she went to her seat beside Ron with a huge grin on her face.

Harry could hear Hermione telling Ron about him and Draco and hid his face.

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco felt horrible. It wasn't fair that both Harry's friends now knew about him and who he's with. Hermione didn't seem to have a problem with it but the Weasel was giving Harry more hell that he did last year before the first tournament and it pissed Draco off more this year than last year. So for two weeks Draco hexed Ron for torturing and tormenting Harry and threatened him that if he didn't quit tormenting Harry them the torture for him would be worse. Ron never came around though. The battle between them horrified Harry and Hermione because they knew if it continued they would end up killing one another. Harry was afraid to say something so Hermione stepped in. since her and Draco were partners in their Astronomy class she asked him to leave Ron alone that it was upsetting her and Harry and that she would handle Ron. Draco agreed and apologized to her for calling her names and that he wanted to be friends. She accepted and went back to her work. That night Harry and Ron made up, but Ron still didn't like that Harry was with Malfoy.

Harry thanked Draco that Friday at their meet for apologizing to Hermione, and the boys have never been so happy


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Family violence if you don't like don't read**

**Chapter 6**

Harry didn't expected Cho to kiss him. He didn't want to it just happened, damn mistletoe. What was he going to tell Draco. Hermione said she'd help and he's glad. At least he has one friend trying to help with this crisis since Ron was glad Harry cheated on Draco.

\

The next day Harry planned to tell Draco about Cho but it didn't happen because that night he had a dream about Mr. Weasley and was shipped off to the Burrow with the knowledge of having to take Occulmency with Snape when break was over, but the worse part is…. Snape knew already.

OoOoOoOoOo

As Draco packed to go home for Christmas Break he thought of Harry. Draco hadn't seen his boyfriend the Weasley's or Granger all week. _'They couldn't have gone home already. Could they?' _he thought to his self.

When Draco arrived at the Malfoy Manor with his mother he was greeted by his godfather Snape. They sat down in the dining room and was served tea by the Malfoy's newest house elf Poppy.

As Draco sat the three enjoyed small talk but it was only warm up for the big problem that they had in they're heads

"We know your secret Draco"

"What secret?"

"Your little affair with Mister Potter. It must stop Draco." Severus said.

"Mother please don't let him do this. I've never been so happy" Draco cried

Severus isn't there be another why."

"I'm sorry Narcissa but there isn't. If the Dark Lord finds out then Draco will be killed."

"I wont do it Snape!"

"What's going on" a hissing voice said. Draco look to see for the first time Lord Voldemort. "Ah Draco welcome home."

"H-hello"

"Severus what's going on here"

"Nothing my Lord just a misunderstanding."

Narcissa looked at Voldemort and then to her husband and spoke "I'm sorry my Lord but would it be alright if I were to have a word with Draco and Lucis privately please."

"Of course"

The three went up to Draco's room and closed the door and put up silencing charms. Draco went and sat on his bed immediately and held his head low. He knew his father was about to find out.

"I thought we decided the Dark Lord was to stay away from Draco" Narcissa said

"I couldn't stop him. I tried." Lucis looked at his son. "What was he yelling at Severus for"

"No reason"

Lucis raised his hand and slapped Narcissa. Draco ran to his mothers side.

"What did you do boy."

Draco ignored his fathers demand and helped his mother to the bed rubbing he back for comfort.

"I'm talking to you" Lucis said walking over snatching the boy up by his arm.

"Lucis stop please."

"Quiet! Answer me Draco!"

Draco still wouldn't say. Lucis let Draco's go then let his hand connect to the boy's face. Narcissa now ran to her son to comfort him.

"You two are both pathetic!" Lucis walked out furious

"Please Mother don't make me break up with Harry please he makes me so happy"

"I wont Draco, but you have to make your godfather believe you are no longer with him."

"How did he find out"

Harry is now taking Occulmency with Severus because of the dream Harry had of Mr. Weasley and Severus saw a memory of Harry's when you boys were having sex together in a class room. Draco was now in shock. His god father had witnessed him and his boyfriend making love.

All break Draco was beaten badly by his father. Severus had told Lucis about him and Harry and Lucis was disgusted and he felt betrayed. He didn't harm Narcissa leaving Draco to get double the bruises and welts.

Draco wondered how he would explain it to Harry.

OoOoOoOoOo

**I'm sorry about the abuse on Draco it kills me to write it but I needed some drama it was probably getting boring for you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's arrived back at Hogwarts three days before new years. Harry desperately wanted to see Draco. Harry missed him completely and when he received the Slytherin's letter full of worry he had been depressed. He needed to explain everything the kiss and the dream, but Harry hadn't seen him at all.

Three days later at the New Years Eve Feast Harry spotted white blonde hair in the gather of students. The blonde had a black eye, bruised lip and scratched on his face, some looked old but others looked fresh.

"What happened to Malfoy do you suppose" Ron said

"I dunno, but I'm about to find out"

"Wait you cant go over there Harry." Hermione said grabbing his arm "You and Draco are enemies to everyone if you go over there and try to start a conversation everyone will think the truth."

"Something happened to my boyfriend 'Mione I'm going over there. Trust me"

Hermione nodded and placed something small in his hand then she let go of Harry's arm and the raven haired boy walked over to his boyfriend.

"Malfoy can I have a word."

"Fuck off Potter" Draco said not looking at the boy.

Harry grabbed his arm and whispered something in the Slytherins ear then walked out of the Great Hall followed by the blonde. Harry went to their abandoned classroom and waited for his boyfriend to enter.

"What Harry?"

"What happened"

"Nothing"

"Draco-"

"Nothing happened

"Please tell me"

"Harry drop it"

"NO! Tell me what happened!"

"I cant"

"Why?"

"Harry-"

"NO! Draco I'm not going to drop it. You have busies all over your face!"

"I'm fine"

"FINE" Harry grabbed the small object that Hermione put in his hand, it was a mirror and walked over to Draco and held it up to his face. "YOU CALL THIS FINE"

Draco looked away. He couldn't bare to his own reflection. Then the door creaked open and an annoying little chuckle was heard. "Well well what do we have here"

Draco panicked and quickly grabbed Harry's arm. "Professor Umbridge, I found the Potter boy lurking in this corridor and then cornered him in this here classroom" Draco smirked

"Brilliant Mr. Malfoy. Bring him and follow me"

Draco did as told but kept a distant so him and Harry could talk.

"Harry you have to understand, this is my punishment. He found out about us."

"Snape did this to you!?"

"No my father"

"Draco that's child abuse! You have to tell Dumbledore!"

"No I'm not telling him, but what about what you go through, what do you call that."

"Mines different, my aunt and uncle don't beat me to a pulp my cousin does."

"They starve you though"

"Dumbledore already knows that. that's why halfway through summer I go to the Burrow with the Weasley's"

"He cant help me Harry. No one can."

"Yes he can Draco"

They were interrupted when Umbridge took Harry and pushed him into her office, and ordered Darco off to the feast.

"Mr. Potter."

"Yes Professor"

"Why were you roaming the corridors"

"I wasn't hungry"

"You were in the Great Hall already though"

"I lost my appetite looking at you"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Umbridge raised her hand and struck the Gryffindor across the face knocking him to the ground and then the door swung open

"What's going on here." Snape said

"Snape this is none of your concern."

"Why is there a hand print on Mr. Potter's cheek"

"What do you care."

Snape was silent. He reached down and picked the boy up by his arm and shoved him out the door.

They were half way to the Great Hall when Harry stopped to look at Snape behind him. "How did you know where I was"

"Draco told me."

"Why did you tell his father"

"Harry its not like that-"

"You just called me Harry."

"Ummmm"

"You care about me."

"Oh please lets not be ridiculous."

"Severus please don't break us apart."

"Its not my choice Potter. If the Dark Lord finds out you will both be killed."

"But-"

"I'm Sorry but you to must break it off. Now!

Just then Draco came around the corner, tears in his eyes. The boys ran to each other. "Harry I don't want to do this"

"I don't either Draco"

"I'm sorry boys"

They shared one last kiss and Draco was went to his Common Room, and Harry left with Snape to his Occulmency lesson.

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco went straight to bed ignoring Pansy's shriek of excitement when he entered the room. After Draco's father found out he forced Draco to get back together with the girl.

When Draco reached his bed he began to cry. He cried until he heard the dorm room door open a hour later. Footsteps made their way to the Slytherin's bed and opened the curtain, but no one was there. Then there was a ruffle and a body appeared, it was Harry.

"What are you doing here."

'I'm not letting you go."

"But-"

"No buts Draco"

They smiled and Harry climbed into the bed on top of Draco. Harry placed a kiss on the blonde. Removing his dress shirt and pants, leaving Draco in only his boxers and tie. Harry kissed Draco down his body until he reached his lovers boxers where the Slytherin was half hard. Harry took off the boxers and filled his mouth with Draco's dick. Harry suck every inch of Draco and cupped the blonde's balls gently Draco began to take off Harry's shirt as the Gryffindor pleasured and teased. Harry knew Draco liked the teasing so he decided to keep on, so he moved down and licked Draco's entrance then put two fingers in Draco's arse. The Slytherin begged for more so Harry put in three. Draco couldn't take the teasing anymore it had been to long since they made love and Draco begged for his dick in him. Harry took out his fingers and pulled out his dick and put Draco's pale legs on his shoulders then pushed his dick into Draco. Harry pounded hard into Draco as his lover got louder and louder. Draco arched his back in pleasure as he massaged his own dick then came on his chest. Harry licked up some of the cum and then came in Draco. Harry kissed Draco and then fell and laid beside his lover in the blonde's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry woke up with a jump, someone was shaking him but Draco was under him he looked up and with a blur he noticed who it was

"Zanbini" Harry said falling out of the bed.

"Shut up potter do you want to wake the whole school, wake up Draco?"

Then Draco fell out of bed tripping Blaise in the process.

"Damn it Malfoy watch it will you. Now you two need to get dressed Snape's in the Common Room. Pansy's holding him off apparently Potter's friends told McGonagall that he didn't come to bed last night and told her to ask Snape if he was here.

"Oh no" Harry said

"Miss Parkinson go back downstairs right now!"

The Slytherin's looked at each other and then to where Harry was but now wasn't.

Then there was a bang. "WHERE IS HE MR. MALFOY?"

Draco pulled o his pants "Where is who Sir?"

"You know damn well who don't play games with me!"

"I'm sorry Sir but there is no one here but me Blaise and the rest of your 5th year Slytherin males

"Remember what I told you Draco it isn't safe." then he left in a snake-like movement.

Then Pansy came in.

"What's wrong Panz" Blaise said running to his girlfriend

"Potter's got a problem"

Harry was right behind the girl when he removed the Invisibility Cloak making the girl and her boyfriend jump.

"What's wrong" Harry said walking to Draco's side

"YOU JUST SCARED THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF ME!"

"You really are an idiot aren't you? You said I had a problem what is it."

"Oh right, your girlfriend told Umbridge about your DA meetings"

"You knew about those!?"

Yeah me and Blaise wanted to bust you guys but Dray said you were trying to help with O.W.L's so we backed off. We actually wanted to join but they were only on the night where we had Patrol and it would be weird for us to be the only Slytherin's and worse since we bully you and your friends the most. So we keep everyone away from the Room of Requirements instead but now the Chang girl told Umbridge and tonight she plans to catch you."

"Then she won't find us" Harry said pulling out his DA coin and wrote '_**Umbridge found out no meetings for a while, will let everyone know when the next meeting is when my sources tell me its okay**_' "There now they know"

"What was that Potter"

"This is how DA members communicate about meetings, Hermione made them."

Pansy look surprised. "That's on brilliant Mud-"she stopped noticing not only Harry but Draco also pulled their wand out and they said together "DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT!"

She held her arms up in a 'I surrender' maneuver and the boys put away their wands.

"Dray since when do you stand up for Granger."

"She's actually a really great friend. You and she would be amazing friends if you got to know her Panz. She not just a bookworm she has a little Slytherin in her to."

"Sure."

"Hang on a second" Harry said looking at Draco. "When did you tell them about us?"

Draco thought for a second. "I didn't. How did you two find out?"

"Well," Blaise said "It was kind of obvious I mean you two are always staring at each other and Draco you wouldn't sleep or even kiss Pansy so it was obvious you were gay"

"And," Pansy said. "You two forgot to put up a silencing charm last night so since we were the only ones up we heard and Dray you know how every Slytherin is a very heavy sleeper, and we knew it was Harry because something fell and no one was there and Potter's the only one with an Invisibility Cloak.

"Oh…." the lovers said together

"Anyway" Blaise said. "It's almost time for lunch. Potter put on the cloak and come on I'm starved.

"Pansy, Blaise. Can you two call me Harry." the Slytherins nodded and then they went down the stairs. Draco smiled he was happy his friends accepted Harry and him being gay.

OoOoOoOoOo

It was 8:00 and Draco was with Pansy and Blaise in the Common Room. They were alone when a bang came.

"PARKINSON, ZANBINI"

The two stood as Snape came over. "Draco go to your dorm now!" Draco got up but didn't go to the dorms he went to the stairs and hid.

"Do you two have any idea what you have done?"

"What do you mean Severus?"

"I mean since my godson is still lying to me and you two are now buddy with Potter you have now put your names on a death list. Did you to forget about what will happen to Draco this summer if Lucis fails his mission. You have to keep Draco from Potter."

"And how are we going to do that." Pansy said.

"Really break them up. Make them hate each other again"

Draco came down the stairs crying. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU THREE"

"Dray wait let me explain" Pansy said running to her best friend

"DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU LIES! I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE ME BECOME ONE." Draco ran out of the common room and down the hall.

He ran until he ran into Umbridge. "Let go! Where are you taking me" then he saw a group of Slytherins and Cho Change, he tried hard no to attack the girl. "What's going on"

"We are going to get Potter and his little rule breaking friends" she said pushing him with the group ordering him to grab Chang.

The group headed up to the Room of Requirements, Draco knew Harry was doing lessons tonight because he thought Pansy and Blaise were bluffing.

When they reached the Room Umbridge raised her wand and said "Bombarda Maxima" and the wall exploded. Draco walked closer so he could find Harry, to make sure he's okay when Umbridge said "Get them" and Draco went straight for Harry.

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco waited outside Dumbledore's office when Ron and Hermione came running up. It had been half an hour when a big bang was heard and the three fell to the ground. Screams were heard and Harry and Cho ran down the stairs knocking the three back to the ground. Harry landed on Draco and Cho on fell on Ron. Hermione went straight to Harry to help him up.

"Oh Harry are you alright. Malfoy why are you here." Hermione said concerned about her friends secret.

"To make sure Harry's okay."

"Well Granger looks like you really will be alone your whole life since Weasley's such a prat that you would never date and since Harry here is gay." Cho said laughing

"At least I'm smart enough to figure out the obvious that Harry and Draco are together unlike you who went around saying you were his girlfriend."

The boys laughed as Cho ran away crying.

"Harry" Hermione said breaking the laughter "What happened in there? Why was there a bang? Is anyone hurt?"

"Calm down Hermione. Dumbledore's gone"

"What" Draco said

"Umbridge is going to be Headmistress now"

The four went to Gryffindor Tower and gathered around the fire as they waited for people to go to bed, Draco under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Harry really needed his boyfriend now and he was going to make sure that he gets him no matter what.

Draco had Harry wait twenty minutes before coming to his dorm after everyone went to sleep.

When the twenty minutes were up Harry went upstairs to find his bed's curtains closed but a glow coming from the bed itself. Harry walked over to the bed and as he went to open the curtain he was pulled into a kiss by a naked, pale, blonde boy. Harry climbed in the bed and laid on his back as Draco began taking the Gryffindor's clothes off. Draco reached his loves jewels and he filled his mouth with every inch. Draco moved up to Harry's ear and whispered "turn over" in his ear. Harry did as told and turned over in the doggie style position. Draco licked Harry's entrance and then pushed his penis inside Harry. As Harry moaned and yelled for more and the harder and faster the Slytherin went. Harry became close to his climax and grabbed for his dick. He began to massage it and then let out a huge load. Draco kept going faster and harder until he did the same in Harry.

Draco fell on top of Harry as they began to catch their breaths. Harry turned over on his back and kissed Draco.

"Happy Valentines Day Harry"

"Happy Valentines Day Draco"

They smiled at each other and spent a few more minutes together. When Draco got ready to leave Harry gathered his Invisibility Cloak.

Draco left the portrait and start down the stairs as he began to put the cloak on he bumped into a figure. He looked up then down. He was going to get it now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry hadn't seen his boyfriend, Draco, since Valentines Day a couple months ago, and he was worried. Draco hadn't been in classes or in any hallway nor the Hospital Wing.

It was the first day of the O.W.L's and Harry saw finally Draco walk into the Great Hall for breakfast covered in bruises, so Harry closed his text book and got up to go talk to the Slytherin when he was immediately stopped by Snape.

"Where are you going Mr. Potter?"

"Why hasn't Draco been at school, and why does he have bruises all over his face Severus"

"His father came by for a visit to see if he was truly over you but he wasn't in the Slytherin Common Room so he went looking for him. He found him coming from Gryffindor Common Room on Valentines Day and took him home for two months and he received a brutal punishment."

"YOU DID THIS! YOU TOLD ON HIM AND NOW LOOK AT HIM! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

"Calm down Mr. Potter, I promise you this is for the best."

"You don't know what our best is."

A bell rang signaling and the Great Hall went from being a room for breakfast, lunch and dinner to more of a classroom setting. The four long tables vanished and four long rows of desk appeared with someone's name on an it.

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco walked in with Cho Chang and informed Umbridge that Goyle's getting the Weasley girl. The blonde then took Granger from Crabbe and handed him Chang, Umbridge ignored the swap and turned back Harry.

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?"

"No"

Umbridge slapped Harry Across the face hard, Draco squeezed tight on Hermione's arm that she punched him in the thigh to get his attention.

"Draco you're hurting me!" she whispered

"Sorry Hermione" he whispered back

The door opened and stood there was his godfather "Snape" Umbridge said to him "Now is the time for answers whether they want to give them or not, do you have the Veritaserum"

"I'm afraid you've used up my entire storage interrogating student, the last of it used on Miss Chang." He paused and looked from Draco to Harry then back to Umbridge and spoke. "Unless you wish to poison him I can not help you."

Snape started to leave when Harry said "He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where its hidden"

Umbridge spoke to Severus about Harry's outburst but Draco didn't hear what was said he was wondering who Padfoot was his self, wondering if it was an older guy that Harry maybe cheating on him with, Draco didn't know what to think. Next thing he knew Granger and Harry were pulled out of the room and was followed by Umbridge all he heard before they left was that he was in charge. Draco looked to Pansy who was holding Weasley, he noticed Ron motion his eyes to his pocket, confusing the Slytherin.

The ginger rolled his eyes and said "Hey Malfoy can I get some sweets, I'm feeling a bit hungry."

Draco knew what he meant now so he pulled Weasley from Pansy and reached in his pocket and grabbed a handful of sweets, all the guards took the candy and ate some except for Draco who was pulled out by Ron with the rest of the prisoners while Ginny closed the door fast.

"Why did you drag him out?"

"Chill Gin he's on our side." Ron said as he passed everyone their wands. "Okay Draco you go to Snape's office and tell him to call the Order immediately we are going we're going to find Harry and Hermione"

Draco nodded and started off to do what he was ordered then stopped "Ron" Ron looked at the Slytherin "Who's Padfoot."

"That's Harry's godfather Sirius Black."

Draco nodded and ran away to the dungeons


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was two weeks after O.W.L.'s ended and Draco was running to the Great Hall, not to see Harry who he knew wasn't going to be there, who hadn't been eating or in class for weeks. Draco was running to find Hermione and Ron.

When Draco arrived he immediately saw the two people he was looking for sitting alone without Harry, of course, he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Draco" Hermione whispered "What are you doing"

"I need to talk to you two about something, follow me"

Draco got up and left the Hall soon followed by Hermione and Ron. They went to Draco and Harry's classroom on the second floor. Draco waited five minutes when he heard footsteps and a door close. He had his head down and tears began to fall, he wouldn't dare look up.

Hermione heard his cries and she went over and hugged him, she wasn't surprised that he actually hugged her back, but she was surprised that he almost squeezed the life out of her in the hug.

"Draco what's wrong

He looked at her. "My father is in Azkaban."

"Well that's good isn't it now you and your mother don't have to worry about anymore beatings."

"It is good, but now I have to pay his punishment for getting arrested"

"What's that?"

"I…. I have to become a Death Eater. I can't do that Harry will hate me forever he'll think I betrayed him."

Ron walked over and put a hand on his shoulder "It'll be alright mate we won't let that happen"

"We promise" Hermione said

Draco asked how he was and Hermione explained how his Aunt Bellatrix killed Sirius. Draco felt horrible "I need to talk to him. Can you please get me into the dorm?

Hermione nodded and reached into her bag and pulled out Harry's Invisibility Cloak, Draco and Ron looked confused at her.

"Harry let me barrow it so that could get into the Library" they nodded and she handed the cloak over to Draco.

When the got to Gryffindor Tower Hermione said the password and her Ron and Invisible Draco walked in. no one was in the common room at the moment, except Harry who was laying on the floor in front of the fire. Draco took of the Invisibility Cloak and all the Portraits started to scream, Hermione quickly put silence charms on them all. Harry didn't move from his position, Draco walked over to his boyfriend, who smelled really bad. Draco put a hand on Harry's back and said his name. Harry jumped up immediately. He looked over at Ron and Hermione and got extremely embarrassed.

"WHY DID YOU TWO BRING HIM HERE WHILE I'M LIKE THIS I LOOK HORRIBLE AND I SMELL. I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO WOULD DO THIS."

"Actually mate you did it to yourself."

Draco walked over to Harry and held him. "Harry I asked them to bring me I need to see how you were doing and I missed you. Also you look fine I don't care that you look like you just got up out of the bed or smell like a garbage truck, I love you not your looks or smell. If anything you should see me when I'm down I look and smell worse than you do now"

"Please you never look bad"

They smiled and went to sit on the couch. They discussed many things, but Draco kept debating telling Harry about his up coming status of being a Death Eater. They stayed together all day neither went to class.

At the end of the day Harry and Draco decided that tonight they would sleep together without anything sexual happening but, Draco would only stay if Harry would eat at supper and if he would take a shower.

Harry did what he was asked by his boyfriend and that night, on their last night together at Hogwarts the couple sleep together and only slept.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"PLEASE STOP I'M BEGGING YOU PLAESE."

Voldemort let the curse go off of the young blonde. "YOU FILTHY DISGUSTING FAG, HOW DARE YOU ENCOUNTER SUCH ACTIONS WITH THE POTTER BOY, HOW DARE YOU DISCRACE THE TITLE OF A FUTURE DEATH EATER."

Voldemort raised his arm again to throw another curse when Narcissa ran over and fell to her knees at the dark wizard's feet "PLEASE MY LORD I BEG YOU TO STOP. HE WROTE A LETTER TO THE BOY BREAKING IT OFF WITH HIM THIS MORNING. I AND HIS GODFATHER MADE HIM. PLEASE, IT WON'T EVER HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Voldemort lowered his wand and pushed her away, then looked over to Severus "See to it that this never happens again.

"Yes my Lord" Severus replied

"I will see you all tomorrow at Borgin and Burkes." And the man vanished

Narcissa ran to her son as Bellatrix and Snape stood over them.

"I told you Draco I told you this would happen."

"Oh shut up Severus" Narcissa snapped

"I love him so much Mother. Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"LOVE?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS DRACO!" Bellatrix screamed. "He destroyed the Dark Lord and he's the reason Lucis is in Azkaban now."

"NO HE'S NOT, FATHER IS IN AZKABAN BECAUSE HE GOT CAUGHT NOT BECAUSE OF HARRY!"

Bellatrix slapped her nephew across the face "YOU DISGUSTING PRAT. You are not a Malfoy!"

"I'M A BETTER MAN THEN MY FATHER!"

Bellatrix Apparated along with Snape leaving Narcissa and Draco to cry in pain

The next morning Narcissa and Draco went to Diagon Alley. It was very deserted there were shops that were exploded, but one still remained, The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Draco followed his mother down the entrance of Borgin and Burkes just as Harry and his friends walked into Ollivanders Wand Shop. Draco looked around to make sure no one was following and then proceeded down Knockturn Alley with Narcissa.

Once they reached the shop Draco hesitated to go in. he was terrified of what was going to happen. Finally he walked in he was greeted by Fenrir Greyback. Draco followed his mother to a vanishing cabinet, the Blonde noticed the werewolf close a curtain and he was then called over to a black cauldron with green vapor coming from it.

"Its time Draco, when you fall to the ground do not under any reason touch your left forearm." Greyback said

Draco nodded and walked over to stand by the caldron as Fenrir, Bellatrix, and Narcissa circled around. Draco held out his left arm over the cauldron then the cauldron exploded with light and, quickly, the group dispersed.

Draco fell to the ground and did as he was told and did not touch his arm, even though it stung more than he could ever imagine he didn't touch.

As everyone started to gather around the boy they tried to help him up as easily and carefully as possible.

"Now Draco you can not touch the mark at all unless the Dark Lord absolutely must be there, and that is only if you have captured Harry Potter, when you are not at school, so basically right now don't touch the mark, ever do you understand."

"Yes"

"Good." Greyback turned to Narcissa and Bellatrix and said. "Good luck."

They nodded and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

OoOoOoOoOo

All summer Harry had been excited to see Draco eventually and he did that day at Diagon Alley, Draco had gotten so muscular and a lot taller over the break and Harry like it a lot, so much that Harry wanted to see just how much he had changed over break, he even wondering if a certain something else got a bigger, but Draco was acting very strange that day and Harry was very concerned about it but not right now he was more worried about what his boyfriend would have planned the first day back.

Harry was at the Burrow in his room that he shared with Ron packing for tomorrow when he came across a birthday present that he must have missed. It was wrapped in Slytherin colours and had a Malfoy Crest sticker on it.

"How did I miss this" Harry said to his self as he began to open the letter that was attached

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm sorry I haven't been responding to your letters and ignored I've been really busy and it's something I don't want you to worry about right now, I'm also sorry to say that we can't see each other any more. Snape was right it is very dangerous for us to be together. It hurts me to say it but I must, if I don't you will be tortured and killed and I would have to be forced to watch then he will kill me. I'm sorry I love you Harry James Potter and I always will.**

**Draco**

Harry sat down on his bed and listened to his heart shatter to pieces. Then he opened the box, inside was a solid gold bracelet and engraved on it said _**'I will always love you no matter who gets in the way! –D.L.M' **_Harry took the bracelet and put it on immediately

Suddenly an owl came through the window. It looked exactly like the other only it was brown, and it had on the same collar. Harry ran to it in hope of it being Draco saying he didn't mean it, but it wasn't.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**I know about you and Draco's relationship and I support it completely and I just want you to understand. Neither I nor Severus is making him write the letter he was to have sent you. He sent it because the Dark Lord used ****Occlumency on Draco and he saw were you and him were interment. Right now thing between you are very dangerous and Draco and your lives are on the line should you not listen to me or him. Draco is the same person he was before but things are different now. Please do not risk anything for Draco sake. If you love him like I know you do you would stay away for now? He will come back to you eventually I promise you that.**

**Narcissa Malfoy**

Then the door opened and Harry quickly out the letter away as the owls flew away.

"Harry" it was Ginny

"Hey Ginny, what's up?" he said with a fake smile

"Ummmm I was wondering if maybe this year on our first trip to Hogsmede if you would want to get some butterbeers, you know as friends"

"Oh umm sure okay, but only as friends. I'm not really into to anyone right now."

"Oh… actually I just remembered I was going to go with Dean, sorry Harry"

"It's okay Ginny."

Ginny walked out and Harry went back to the letters, and began to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Bodily Harm to Self, if you do not like please do not read!**

**Chapter 12**

Draco was not ready for school to begin; he couldn't dare look Harry in the face now, now that he has betrayed him. Draco looked to his friends Pansy and Blaise, but they were to busy making out to notice that Draco was very stressed and depressed.

Suddenly there was darkness, he stood up to and pulled out his wand

"Who's there" someone ran past him almost knocking him down "You coward come out where I can see you."

"Come on Draco it's probably just a first year messing around; take a seat we should be at Hogwarts soon."

Draco sat down "Hogwarts, what a pathetic excuse for a school, I think I might pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower before I has to continue for another two years."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Let's just say I don't think I should be wasting my time in Charms class"

Blaise laughed

"Amused Blaise, we'll see just who's laughing in the end"

Draco looked up at his briefcase in the bed and saw it move but no one there

'_Damn it Harry I told you to stay away from me that it's to dangerous' _Draco thought

When the train finally reached Hogwarts all the student gathered off the train, except Draco he stayed behind, he sat for a minute and thought _' How am I going to do this with out breaking my and his heart. Who am I kidding there is no way to do It like that' _Draco got up and grabbed his briefcase and walked over to the door and closed the blind, along with the others by wand

"Didn't mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop Potter? PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Draco watched his lover fall hard to the floor and held back so much of wanting to make sure he was okay, he put on a fake smile and walked over to him.

"I TOLD IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO BE AROUND ME! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Draco stomped on his face and broke his nose "That was for my father, enjoy your ride back to London"

Draco left the room in silence.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry had never felt so hurt; he could still hear Draco's words repeating in his head '_NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!'. _Harry held in his hand a piece of glass, he cried and screamed as he curled up in a ball he put the glass to his flesh when the door opened.

"HARRY NO DON'T DO IT!" Hermione screamed

"STOP HERMIONE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then Ron came in and saw harry with the glass, and blood coming from his wrist. He ran over to his friends he grabbed Harry across the chest and Hermione grabbed the glass. Harry tried to get loose but Ron held him down. Hermione yelled a charm at Harry to put him to sleep and then they covered him with his Invisibility Cloak and levitated him to the Hospital Wing.

The next morning Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing with pain in his wrist, he didn't remember what happened.

"You cut your wrist Harry." Hermione said

She and Ron said over night with him to make sure he was fine, Madam Pomfrey told them may times that they had to leave but they wouldn't, they couldn't.

"Harry why did you do this"

"Draco broke up with me."

"Why?"

"He said it was to dangerous, and so did his mother." "Oh Harry I'm so sorry. We should have been there for you but instead we've been worried about our stupid patrols."

"Don't blame yourselves, you had a job to do."

"WHERE IS HE, WHERE'S HARRY!" Draco said running in screaming.

"Leave Malfoy" Ron said walking over to stop the Slytherin from getting closer to Harry

"Ron please, I need to see him."

"Why so you can cause another one of these. Harry loves you and you broke his heart."

"Ron you know I had to do it, you know that You-Know-Who has made me a You-Know-What." Draco whispered

"I didn't expect you to go break his nose and heart in such a… a… MALFOY WAY!"

"You stop right there you and Hermione both know how much I am nothing like my father, and how much I love Harry!"

"Then why did you hurt me, why did you break my heart and tell me to leave you alone?" Harry inturrupted

"Be- Because, I betrayed you Harry."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. After my father was arrested my mother told me I was going to become….. a Death Eater….. that's why I was acting weird at Diagon Alley, and that's what happened in Borgin and Burkes.

"How did you know we were following you and your mother?"

"Ummmm I could hear Harry's breathing, it's kind of memorized in my brain."

"Harry I'm so sorry I betrayed you, and I'm sorry I broke your heart be we can not be together this year, not until you defeat him, I love you Harry, look at your bracelet that I gave you. I have to go, class is starting soon, later."

"Bye Draco" the three said together.

"Oh and Harry one more thing if you ever pull a stunt like this again I will never talk or look at you ever again. Understand?"

"Crystal, but I had to get your attention some how"

"You always have my attention, anyway, bye you guys."

"And if you do it again we're going to murder you ourselves"

"Then you will be controlled by Voldemort forever."

"True but that's not the point."

"I know."

Harry was released that morning for classes, it was a surprise no one knew about Harry cutting, either that or they didn't want to make things worse for him. Harry was still depressed about kind of loosing Draco; he didn't know whether to be mad at him or not, be knows that it wasn't his decision but Draco still took the Mark. Harry didn't know what to think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Harry never thought he would loose Draco and it depressed him greatly that he could be with his love, and Draco seems to desperately need him space to Harry decided to do as told by his love but he still wouldn't forget him.

So Harry decided to not take Potions knowing that the blonde would take it since that was his favorite subject, but McGonagall practically forced him to take it anyway by bringing up his future plans of being an Auror, Harry couldn't bare to go alone so he made Ron come with him.

When Harry and Ron arrived, Draco met eyes with Harry immediately. Harry didn't know whether to run away or keep walking.

Harry still didn't know whether he forgave Draco or not but Potions would help him think since him and the blonde were again partners.

"Harry" Draco said breaking the Gryffindor's thought process. "We need to talk."

"About what… I think our forearm says enough."

"I thought you said you understood."

"I understand that you didn't take it by choice but you still took it."

"Harry listen to me, all break I told him I wouldn't take it I told him everyday, but he used the Cruciatus Curse on me until I told him. Then he found out about us using Occlumency he tortured me more when he found out I still hadn't told him that I'd take the mark so the curses and torture got worse and he tortured my mom as well. I promise you I don't want this thing you have to believe me Harry."

"Draco… I believe you but you hurt me"

"I know I did but I cant help that Snape is watching my every move."

"There is no way that he can watch your every last move."

"But he is. Harry you have to understand, I want to be with you I don't like not being with you, not being able to kiss you but things are hard right now, it's safer and I don't want to risk anything."

"I understand, but I'm still mad at you."

"I know you are, but I promise everything will get better."

The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"Meet me in the library and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"What about Snape?"

"I told him I had detention for McGonagall"

"Brilliant. So I'll see you tonight."

"Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dare"

OoOoOoOoOo

As Harry walked to the library that night he heard a noise, it sounded like Snape talking then a very familiar one that Harry always knew, Draco.

"What do you have planned Draco."

"I haven't thought of anything, I'm not good at this kind of stuff"

"Obviously, you're better at the same sex."

"You better watch it with that, your my godfather your suppose to support me when I can't go to my father for help."

"You don't tell me anything."

"I never tell you anything because you wouldn't understand."

"I do understand, you're not the only one who's fallen for the Potter charm."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That means when I was at a point of curiosity I to fell head over hills for a Potter. You wonder why I despise the Potter boy, its because me and his father had a relationship at one point, James meant the world to me, then me and James decided that we loved women and we broke up James went for Lily who I loved since the day I met her, James knew I loved Lily and still he dated her. Potter will break you heart one day mark my words."

"Consider them marked, Harry and I had something special and you and the Dark Lord are getting in the way of that."

"Your still seeing him aren't you."

"No, we broke up; you know that, you saw me write that letter."

"You've lied to me before Draco how am I to trust you."

"You're just going to have to take my word. Now if you're done having your head up my arse I'm late for detention." Draco turned and stopped. "And if you follow me I will hex you Severus, I'm not afraid to hurt you." Draco began walking to the library.

"So Draco does still love me… and that's so gross that Snape dated my father." Harry began to go to the library.

When Harry walked into the library Draco was sitting on top of a table in the middle of the room. He sounded like he was crying, when Harry walked over to him he saw that him love was indeed crying. "Draco what's wrong"

"I don't want to be without you. I can't stand not touching or kissing you"

"Draco I'm here. You have me; I will always be here for you."

Draco hopped down off the table and put his hands around Harry "I love you Harry James Potter. I want to live with you for the rest of my life." Draco got on one knee and pulled out a solid gold ring, engraved on it was _"Harry James Malfoy' _"After the war will you do me the great honor of marrying me."

"Yes Draco I will."

Draco put the ring on Harry's finger and stood up and kissed his fiancé. Harry took off Draco shirt and sat him back on the table and removed his pant and boxers. Harry took out his penis and pushed it inside Draco's entrance. Harry missed the feeling of his lover and he could tell Draco missed him as well. Harry pushed deeper and deeper going hard and fast as Draco moaned louder that he ever had before.

Harry began to feel his climax and he cummed inside Draco. Harry pulled out and took hold of his lover's treasure Harry sucked on Draco's dick which had gotten bigger like harry assumed. Harry knew Draco was close and so he suck more and more until Draco came in Harry's mouth. Harry's swallowed every drop of Draco's cum.

Draco got off the table and pulled his pants up. He looked at his fiancé and smiled. "I love you Harry, I never want you to leave me and I never want to leave you. This year will be hard for both of us, I just hope that you won't get mad when I can't make it to a date in our class room."

"I won't but I want to know what your assignment is."

"Please don't get mad, but I cant tell you, I'm sure you'll figure it out but I need you to do that, I really and truly cant tell you I wish I could Harry."

"I understand and it's fine"

"I'm glad you understand." Draco looked at the watch he got for his birthday this year from his mom and saw that it was ten minutes until curfew. "We better go before we get caught."

"Don't worry about that." Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and covered them up.

They walked down to the dungeons and had Draco got inside then Harry went to his Common Room.

When Harry got to his Common Room Hermione and Ron were waiting up for him.

"Do you know what time it is?" Hermione said immediately

"Calm down Hermione I'm only two minutes late."

"Where were you."

"With Draco, talking-"

"That's not what you smell like, you two were shagging weren't you."

"Why is it any of your business Hermione, he's my fiancé- I mean-"

"YOU'RE WHAT, Harry do you understand how dangerous he is right now."

"I don't care Hermione, I love him and he loves me."

"Can I see the ring?"

Harry held out his hand and showed her the gold ring and the engravings.

"Harry its beautiful"

"Thank you, now may I go to bed now or are you going to bagger me more."

They moved and let Harry through.

That night Harry slept like a baby, he hadn't gotten that good a sleep since 4th year, and he enjoyed it


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to say thank you to those that have followed my story and those that have reviewed, I absolutely love those of you that love the story and I hope you will enjoy ones to come.**

**KatelinSalLovesReading1: thank you so much for enjoying the story your reviews tell me you love them a lot and I'm glad you do, reviews like your keep me wanting to write, so thank you**

**Now on with the story**

**Chapter 14**

A month went by and Draco hadn't seen Harry at all, except when they were in class.

On a visit to Hogsmeade, Draco decided to finally put his plan into action. Draco walked through the snow to the Three Broomsticks, he saw Madam Rosmerta putting up a sign about free samples of some muggle drink called hot chocolate, Draco saw her go inside and he followed her up the stairs into her room where she did her reading.

"What are you doing here, Hogwarts students aren't allowed up here,"

Draco raised his wand and said, "I'm sorry"

"What are you doing?"

"Imperio," Madam Rosmerta was put under the Imperius Curse. "Now Madam Rosmerta I need you to go to the girls loo and give this to any Hogwarts student, do not touch it and do not open it, tell them to do the same, do you understand these rules." Madam Rosmerta nodded her head and went and did as told.

After Madam Rosmerta left Draco followed shortly after, he stopped at the end of the stairs, he saw Harry. He hated his self for what he was doing but he had no choice, if he didn't he'd never see Harry again.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry didn't want to believe his fiancé cursed Katie Bell but what was he suppose to think, with the mark in his forearm proved that he was behind it. If Harry knew that Draco was going to go around cursing and almost killing people he wouldn't have taken him back or the ring and proposal.

Harry decided that he would talk to Draco about this but he didn't have time now, with the Slug Club Christmas Party, Harry's lessons with Dumbledore and being forced to go to the Burrow for Christmas Harry didn't have time to talk with Draco.

Harry decided on taking Luna to the Party since Hermione decided to go with who ever it was. All night Harry didn't have much fun he was to worried about Draco and what he was doing.

Harry saw Hermione sneak behind a curtain and he was curious as to what she was up to.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"What? Oh umm nothing, just hiding- I mean, I just left Mclaggen under the mistletoe."

"You came with Mclaggen."

"I thought it would annoy Ron the most."

Suddenly a student with a tray of Dragon Tartare, they both refused but Hermione changed her mind after she was informed that it gives someone bad breath, she took the tray and they saw Cormac coming and she ran off giving Harry the tray.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"I uh think she just went to the loo."

Cormac walked forward and at one of the Dragon Tartare. "Remarkable your friend is, what is this?"

"Ummm, Dragon Balls."

Snape opened the curtain and Cormac vomited on Snape's shoe. "That just bought you a weeks worth of detention Mclaggen… not so fast Potter." Harry stopped in his track as the Professor walked in front of Harry

"Sir I really must be getting back to my date."

"Who can survive without your presence for a moment, besides I only wish to relay a message, Professor Dumbledore wishes me to tell you that your lessons will resume after break, you see he's… traveling."

"Traveling? Traveling, where."

Snape ignored the question and walked away.

Suddenly there was a bang and the yells of a familiar voice.

"Get your hands off me you filthy squib!"

"Professor Slughorn, sir. I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to be invited to your party."

"Ok! Ok! I was gate crashing. Happy?"

"I'll escort him out." Snape said

"Certainly." Draco wore his Malfoy glare at Snape as they walked away.

Harry followed close behind.

OoOoOoOoOo

Snape led Draco down the hall infuriated with what he's done

"Do you know how irresponsible you've been everyone knows now that you cursed the Bell girl."

"How do you know it was me, maybe I cursed her, maybe I didn't."

Snape pushed him against the wall "I swore to protect you, I made the Unbreakable Vow."

"I don't need protection; I was chosen for this me, above all others, Me. This is my time"

"You foolish boy, your little boy friend is telling people that you're a Death Eater and that you cursed Katie Bell"

"You know we broke up Severus."

"Not according to the ring on his finger."

"Severus-"

"YOU CANT BE WITH HIM YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF AND HIM KILLED!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? I CANT LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"You have to take the ring back."

"No he's keeping the ring."

"Draco-"

"I SAID NO!"

"Fine, you really are a stubborn boy."

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry couldn't believe what he heard, Draco took the mark freely, he was chosen and he took the mark. Instead of going back to the party he went to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room covered by his cloak. Harry didn't have to wait long for the person he was looking for, and when he saw him he took the cloak off immediately.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't Harry, what are you talking about?"

"You were chosen, above all others. You took the mark freely."

"No Harry you misunderstood."

"Really because I don't think I did." Harry took off the ring and gave it back to Draco "Don't follow me." and he started off down the corridors

"Harry please I love you, don't go."

Harry stopped "I love you to Draco, but I don't think I can trust you."

Draco ran after Harry and tackled him to the ground; he put Harry's arms above his head and forced him to listen.

"Harry listen to me! I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU, I LIED TO HIM. He thinks horrible of me and I said that so I could over power him, I love you and you not going anywhere until you tell me you believe me and you put your ring back on."

"Draco your making this harder than what it has to be."

"No I'm not, you wont trust me."

"How can I when your sneaking around and hiding things."

"Harry please take the ring back please."

Harry over powered Draco and flipped him over and ran away

"HARRY!"

OoOoOoOoOo

I know you probably don't like it but keep reading and I promise things will be better, please review


End file.
